


Holiday Kisses

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Armie had never anticipated that his biggest enemy this holiday season was going to be a goddamn sprig of mistletoe.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	Holiday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

Armie had never anticipated that his biggest enemy this holiday season was going to be a goddamn sprig of mistletoe.

Normally, he found the whole tradition with mistletoe to be completely harmless, you got caught under it with someone, laughed all awkwardly, and pecked them on the cheek, or quick on the lips if you knew them well enough. It was fine, no big deal, and usually pretty avoidable. 

This year, however, it was like the fucking mistletoe gods were out to get him. 

It wasn’t that he got stuck under it more than usual, because he was still really good at avoiding them all together - perks of being tall and able to see them easier - Timmy, however, kept having to kiss people. 

A lot of people. 

At first Armie had found it hilarious, he loved the way Timmy would go all red and squirmy when he realized what had happened, and he laughed the loudest of them all whenever Timmy would realize it had happened again and would spit out a curse before immediately apologizing to the person he’d gotten caught under it with. 

But by the 15th time, it’s not all that funny anymore. Mostly because Timmy has kissed every single goddamn person they know, except him. 

He’s not jealous, really he’s not. He has no claim over Timmy at all, so there’s nothing for him to be jealous about. He can’t deny that it stings a little though, being the only one left out. He also knows he could fix it easily enough, with the way Timmy keeps getting stuck under the mistletoe like it’s his job.

All Armie would have to do is follow him whenever he went somewhere near it, but at the same time, he doesn’t want their first kiss to be awkward and in front of everyone, or worse, made out to be a joke. 

He wants it to be real. For it to happen because Timmy wants it, too. But, that’s never going to happen, so instead, he’ll try not to grind his teeth too loudly next time Timmy ends up under the mistletoe. 

Because there will undoubtedly be a next time. If not at this particular party, then it’ll be at the next one. Unless Armie manages to find all the mistletoe and burn it before Timmy arrives. 

Which will be kinda difficult considering they usually arrive at these things together. 

When the party dwindles down, and it’s time for everyone to go home, Armie can’t help but roll his eyes as he sees Timmy getting caught under the mistletoe yet again. Pressing a quick kiss to Nick’s cheek with a laugh before shoving his shoes on, and following Armie outside to wait for their Uber. 

“Did you have a good time?” Armie asks, lighting up a cigarette while Timmy checks his phone to see how far away their car is. “I mean, considering you kissed everyone in there, I’m guessing yes.” 

“I didn’t kiss _everyone_.” Timmy rolls his eyes, playfully knocking his shoulder against Armie’s, making him snort out loud.

“Pretty sure you did.”Armie says with a shake of his head, a teasing smile pulling at his lips. “You even kissed Nick, _twice_.” 

“Yeah, but… That’s not everyone, I didn’t - I didn’t kiss everyone.” Timmy turns towards him and smiles softly, a light blush staining his cheeks. “I know I didn’t, because… Because I didn’t get to kiss you.” 

“Oh.” Dropping his cigarette to the ground, Armie feels a little like he just got hit over the head with a rock, and he really shouldn't be held accountable for how long it takes him to get his brain back online. 

Timmy’s smile dims down to nothing, and he shuffles his feet awkwardly against the ground. “Yeah. Sorry. Maybe I should, uh, get a different car.” 

If anything could forcefully reboot Armie’s brain, it’s hearing that, and as soon as Timmy tries to take a step away, Armie practically lunges after him, grabbing onto his shoulder. “Hey, no, wait!”

Timmy stares up at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, and Armie _really_ shouldn’t be looking at his mouth right now. 

“Is that, uhm. Is that something you want?” 

“To kiss you?” Timmy tilts his head in question, smiling when Armie nods, before whispering quietly, “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

“Oh.” Armie says for a second time, before a laugh escapes his throat, he doesn’t think he’s ever felt this happy and relieved at the same time. “Good. Me too.” 

“Yeah?” Timmy stares up at him, eyes shining with wonder. 

Instead of answering, Armie just pulls Timmy close, gently tilting his head back, and softly letting their lips meet.

Feeling Timmy's lips move against his own, as he kisses him back, it's just as magical as Armie always wanted it to be.

And better yet, there's no fucking mistletoe in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Timmy keeps getting caught under the mistletoe. Armie is not amused. 
> 
> A tiny one today, but hopefully you still liked it ❤️ Please leave a comment if you did, it would mean a lot. Emojis are more than welcome and mean just as much 🥰🥰


End file.
